


Like a Dog With a Bone

by sludgebomb



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentor/Protégé, One-Sided Attraction, Scent Kink, oooo lambert has a cruuush, pillow humping, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgebomb/pseuds/sludgebomb
Summary: Young Lambert has a crush on his signs instuctor, Eskel. He's rather heartbroken when the man goes back on the Path for the year.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Like a Dog With a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> This contains an underage character imagining being with an older man. If this is something that upsets you, take care of yourself and do not read! Otherwise, enjoy!

It was the morning after most of the wolves had left to go back to the Path for the springtime. A few would stay behind every year to help train the young cohorts, whip them into shape with all the malice and force that had been shown to them as pups. Lambert was now fifteen years old and well aware of the irony. He felt nothing but disdain for them. 

Well, all except one. 

Eskel, the burly wolf who taught signs this past year, was not like any of the witchers Lambert had met. He was firm, without a doubt, but he was  _ human _ in a way the others were not. He smiled, bright and often at the pups, even when it tugged on the dense scar tissue on one side of his face. Lambert had never cared much for signs past what he felt was useful, but when Eskel was teaching, he would show the young witcher how to correct his casting, make it more graceful and accurate. And then, when Lambert finally got it right, he would always say:

"Good job, pup! You've really mastered that sign, haven't you?" As a big, hot hand would ruffle his hair. Lambert would snarl and curse, embarrassed, but he thought about the warm feeling the praise gave him every night as he fisted his cock. By the end of the year, he was well and truly smitten with Eskel, and nearly moaned when the instructor pulled him in for a quick hug before he left. 

"See you next winter, kid." He rumbled with a rough pat on the back, before heading out of the keep and into the wilds of the valley. Lambert didn't say anything, couldn't without sounding like a fool, but his heart ached at the thought of a year without Eskel.

That had been this morning, and now it was Lambert's job to empty the rooms and collect the bedding, which he will then have to wash. It was punishment for him sleeping through the bestiary lectures for the third time this week. How anyone could stay awake through Vesemir's droning was beyond him. 

It didn't matter, laundry was one of the more simple punishments he'd been made to endure, certainly better than the lashings he'd received after he broke Jarrin's nose in the dining hall last month. He went through each room, snooping in personal effects the witchers stored for anything that wouldn't be missed. Most of it was useless, trinkets or old weaponry in need of repair, but he would pocket some gold or leftover rations for his own stash. 

He saved Eskel's room for last. Lambert had never been in there before, trainees weren't allowed into the adult rooms without permission. The scent of the room calmed him, full of the spice and musk he had come to associate from his mentor. It was clean, but not meticulously so, it just seemed that Eskel had few possessions he wanted to keep. 

The one messy part of the space was his bed, where the sheets had been untucked and twisted around the bed, like he was a fitful sleeper. Lambert could relate, he often had nightmares that were worse than just having a sleepless night. 

Without thought, he crawled into the mess of sheets and pillows, and buried himself into them. Eskel's scent was strong here, and Lambert groaned as he breathed it in. So good, he was going to miss not having the older wolf around for so long. No one else was as kind as him, no one praised Lambert like Eskel did.

He felt his cock stir in his trousers, conditioned to do so at the thought of Eskel's deep, rumbling voice telling him what a good job he had done. Laying on his stomach, he rolled his hips into the bed for some relief, eyes closed in contentment. The masculine scent of Eskel's sleep sweat was making him feel needy, and he was rutting against the mattress unconsciously, imagining the man's hot hand mussing up his hair, how he felt shocks in his belly when the man would call him pup, though the name felt derogatory from anyone else. Eskel always said it with pride and affection, like Lambert was  _ his _ to approve of. 

Lambert let out a whine as the rutting became less and less satisfying. He knew he should stop, he had time to do so before he defiled his mentor's sheets. But he didn't  _ want _ to, he was harder than he'd ever been, being surrounded by Eskel. Besides, he was the one who had to wash the bedding, so what did it matter? 

With shaking hands he undid his laces and shoved down his pants, ready to wrap a hand around himself. Something made him pause, before the hand found one of Eskel's tousled pillows and grabbed it, shoving it underneath him. He had only ever done this once or twice, it felt so good but he didn't like the chore of having to wash the linens after. Now, he couldn't stop himself. 

The slide of his cock against the pillow was stunning, and he had to muffle his moan by tucking his face into the crook of his arm. It felt better than he remembered, the fact that it was Eskel's pillow enhancing his pleasure. He was leaking so much precome the pillow was becoming damp. He imagined that big, strong hand that Eskel patted his head with instead being on his cock, jacking him off at a quick pace. The gravel of Eskel's voice as he would encourage him like he did in training.  _ That's it pup, you're doing so good. Keep going, just like that. _

Unbeknownst to Lambert, the sound of his whines and moans was filling the room. His world had shrunk to what he could smell and feel--and what was running through his mind. Would Eskel want to get himself off too? His cock was probably as thick as the rest of him, making Lambert's look tiny in comparison. He would strip himself while Lambert continued to hump the pillow, but it wouldn't be enough. 

"Please, Master Eskel please. Need you, need you." Lambert was slurring his words, not even aware that he was saying them aloud he was so wound up in his desire to come. He thrust more desperately against the pillow.

_ Look at you, like a real puppy humping whatever he can. You can do it, boy, you're almost there.  _ Fuck. Where would Eskel want to come on him? His face, across his back? Of course he'd want it on him, to smell like Eskel all the time. To let the others know that he was special, because he belonged to Eskel. 

His little sac was drawing up tight at the thought, sweat beading at the base of his spine as he kept humping the pillow. He was hovering at the edge of his release, but couldn't get there just yet. 

"Eskel, Eskel, Esk" He was chanting the witcher's name over and over, grinding the sensitive underside of his cock into the ruined fabric.

_ That's it, my good puppy. Come on, come now.  _ The encouragement from his imagination was the last piece he needed and Lambert came saying Eskel's name, hips stuttering and vision whiting out as he shot into the pillow. He didn't stop moving until he felt himself beginning to soften and he rolled over, cheeks red and face slack. 

He was absolutely going to be holding on to one of Eskel's pillows. At least until the wolf came back. 

**Author's Note:**

> 👀 comments pls?


End file.
